Bridges Crossed
by x-TwilightPotteR-x
Summary: Jasper and Bella are twins with a hard life. The have magical powers. After a certain trio kill their father, their life was made worse for them and are sent to Hogwarts. Partial influence from Harry Potter. Canon Pairings... SEQUEL- Turmoil and Destiny
1. A better Summary

I think you deserve a better summery than that so here it is. Jasper and Bella are twins with magical powers. This story entails the tragedy they felt through their life and what happened. A certain trio are set out to change them, but it goes slightly wrong. There is a slight collision with Harry Potter. Nothing major. The battle from Deathly Hallows will be in this story. I have already written brief points for the sequel which will come as soon as I have finished this story.

If you haven't already checked out my other story First Impressions Are Always Vital., then do so. It is written by the author –x-TwliGhtFanaTic-x-. That was my other account and then something happened to it. No idea what!

Discalimer: Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling (for parts of the story).

Hope you enjoy Bridge's Crossed. Please Read and Review.

-x-TwlightPotteR-x-


	2. Introductions

**Hey everyone. I'm new to this but I hope my story's good. It was hard to come up with a storyline... but I think it will be great. **

**Anyway as you know this a crossover, so I would just like to mention that all characters are those of J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Not mine. **

**Enjoy......**

* * *

Introductions

Hi, my name's Isabella Marie Swan. I have a twin brother who is Jasper Whitlock Swan. Don't ask how he got that name, because I have no idea. From a young age we found out that we had magical powers. Our father, Charlie Swan, was a wizard as well as the Chief of Forks Police. Our mum, well she's not in the picture anymore. She left the three of us when I and Jasper were only 2 years old. We never kept in touch with her. So Charlie acted like not only our father, but our mother too. Jasper and I love him to bits, without him there would be no us.

It's quite strange being the only girl in the family, but I love it. My dad and brother are protective of me, but cool at the same time. But something happened. Something I never want to relive again.

_Flashback:_

_It was late at night, Jasper and I had just had dinner and we were working on our homework like the good kids we were. Downstairs the phone was shrilling away and Jasper went to receive the call. I was completely oblivious to everything, until I heard a loud crash in the kitchen. I ran downstairs only to find 3 people in our kitchen holding Jasper by his neck against the wall. I was beyond terrified and I screamed for my life.  
"Let go of him" I said in a shaky voice. The man holding Jasper just shook his head and laughed. _

"_No, your father was a waste of space. He's dead innocent little Isabella. I have been watching your family for a while, and I must say your are utterly delicious smelling. Your father is a pathetic excuse for a man, poor old Deputy Caine, dead too. We drank them both dry. See Isabella dear, we're vampires and when we smell blood we get hungry. We've been watching you day and night. Now was a good time to get rid of you both forever. I want you to see something. We will not kill you in exchange for your protection once we change you into vampires. You're both powerful; I can smell victory in the air." With that he scratched Jasper's neck revealing his blood. _

"_Who are you? What do you want from us? Why did you kill our daddy?" I was scared. Jasper could tell, with his eyes he pleaded me to stay quiet. I couldn't. _

_The man who spoke before spoke up again. "I am James, this is Laurent, and this fine lady is my mate Victoria". With that Victoria licked Jasper's blood and hummed in delight. Laurent rushed over to me, and eyed me over, but with that he moved my neck and bit me. _

"_You are changing now, into a vampire. There after we will be together." I looked at him in disgust. I moved to see Jasper, he was in pain. He was bitten. _

_For three days we lived in agonizing pain. But we finally changed. We ran out of the house at full speed. Only then to find the house was then set on fire, to make it look like we died in a house fire. Our throats began to dry up and we were getting thirsty. A human walked passed us, but the smell of his blood disgusted us. I followed a scent that led into the woods, to find a herd of deer grazing on the grass. Both me and Jasper jumped onto our prey and drank the blood. _

_Blood never appealed to us as humans. We were vegetarians; meat was not satisfactory because of the blood. That was probably why humans didn't smell appealing. _

_End of flashback._

Our life grew difficult after that, even with magic nothing could help us. We weren't experienced enough. The life was too difficult. Our only reason to live was because Jasper and I had each other…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that... click that green button at the bottom that says review. PLEASE!! Thanks.....

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	3. New Life

New Life

Starting our life was difficult. We had no-one to help us or look after us. My brother was my only hope of survival, but even then I felt incomplete. I felt lost without Charlie around, he was always there making sure that I was okay; he fought away the bullies and took care of me when I was ill. My memories of my human life are still seared into my mind, unforgettable. Life was going to become ore tough for Jasper and I, but we will make it through like we always do.

We couldn't return to Forks High, the amount of humans in the area was too high and risky. Although we were put off by the smell of human blood we were still not fully use to it. So that's it, end of Forks life- for now anyway.

We were in the woods behind our home, just soaking in the life around us, when an owl flew above us and dropped a piece of parchment. Upon opening we noticed that it was a letter from the headmaster of a school in England. Hogwarts- school of magic. The letter contained information of how places at Hogwarts had been saved for us so that we could learn our magic skills and gain control of our vampirisms.

We fled from our hometown through the sea, and left our old life behind. We left through the channelling sea and made our way to England. On approach to Hogwarts School of Magic, we stopped at a large metal gate. There we were met by an old man. "The names Filch; school caretaker. You the new students under the name Swan. Well if you are leave all your belongings and follow me." Both Jasper and I looked at each other, and followed Filch inside. He led us up the main hallway till we reached a statuesque feature. Filch mumbled some words, that even with vampire ears we couldn't tell what he said, and the pillar turned revealing a staircase. "Go on up, when you see the door, knock on it and don't enter till you hear the headmaster tell you too. Got it?"

I looked at him as if he grew another head. Did he really think we were that stupid? Oh well, we climbed up the stairs and met a heavy oak door. Jasper knocked on the door and we waited in silence. We heard a small voice telling us to come in, and so we entered. We were met by an old woman, with distraught eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and eyes puffy. She had been crying, that much we could tell. I instantly grabbed Jasper's hand, and recollected my thoughts. Subconsciously, a thought ran through my mind. **(AN*- Bold = Bella/ Italic = Jasper)**

**She looks so frail. So tired. She's been crying. I wonder what has got her so upset. **

_I don't know what's unsettled her, however I have to agree, she looks tired. Wait, Bells was that you saying she was frail and tired._

At that instant me and Jasper released our hands. I nodded once to Jasper, and we both looked at each other with wide eyes. We could talk to each other when our hands were touching. That's so cool, that means I never have to speak out loud ever again, when I just want Jasper to know.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of the school temporarily. I see you received my owl. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now I know you may have some questions but let me summarise some things here. The reason I was able to send a message directly to you both, is because your father, Charlie Swan was a wizard, making you both magical species, in your own right. When a magical being is in danger, the Ministry of Magic are notified, and if a child of the deceased happens to be under eighteen and uneducated within magical laws they are sent here to Hogwarts. You are both vampires however; making you stronger minded than any other students aside certain students whom I am sure you will meet. You will not be sorted into houses like students normally are, as you _have _gone through an exceptionally hard time in your life, and I wouldn't want you to be separated. You will be given your own private chambers, and hopefully you will feel at ease within the school grounds. You are perfectly safe here. The teachers all know about you here and will do whatever possible to help you maintain a healthy and good stay. You will not be required to join lessons such as Potions like any other student. However, we would like you to take part in some lessons. Defence Against the Dark Arts will be one of them due to your abilities. You will be set to follow three of my most admirable students in this school. You will also be having private tutoring where you will learn to control your abilities as vampires."

After her long speech, a loud knock could be heard. Four people walked in. Three students and a man. "Aah, here they are now. Jasper and Isabella, these are your new comrades, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They are representatives of the Gryffindor House; the man however, is of your beings; a vampire. Rufus Scrimgeour. Everyone this is Jasper and Isabella Swan, they are twins, even though they don't look like it. Hermione, Ron and Harry you are dismissed, you may go back to what you were doing." The three left without another word.

"Rufus, you have the ability to sense another person's powers. Could you please check these two? We need to know what we are dealing with in order to help them. Children, Minister Scrimgeour of Ministry of Magic shall be training you; he will approach your abilities if you have any and will help you control them. Minister?" With that she bowed her head and stood behind us. I latched onto Jasper, terrified. The Minister peered closely at us and spoke.

"If I am not mistaken, you both have a bond that makes you both ever so strong. You have both have opposite effects that can make you both dangerous and safe to be around. Isabella, your powers are strong. Not only are you capable of a witch's power, but you having a gift that everyone would want to seek. You are a prophecy reader. You are able to see a person's prophecy from birth to death, every inch of their life in seared into your mind, their emotions and actions together. You will be of great aid to the three students you just met. You are also a shield you can protect your mind as well as others against those against you. You have the power to erase scents, in times of trouble or of great need. You can create a fire that doesn't kill you or Jasper, but others. You also have the power to communicate through touch with Jasper. A power you received upon being changed into a vampire. These are your powers my dear. You are a strong woman now Isabella, you can change the world entirely. However, prophecies cannot be changed. You cannot change them." I was shocked. I was a powerful witch and vampire. I was capable of so much. Thoughts were flowing in and out my head. I felt a hand clasp on to me tightly. It was Jasper's.

_You're a strong woman, Bella, he was right about that part. I love you Bells, never forget that. You'll always be my baby sister. You have the power to do anything. With you, we can avenge dad, avenge our lives that were taken away from us. We can be free. I love you Isabella, never forget that. _

**Jasper, I love you too. I could never forget you, you're part of my life, you're my twin, the only ones I wish to forget are the ones that hurt us the most. Those vampires and that mother of ours, Renee. The Minister, himself said though we are both dangerous and safe to be around when together. I will never leave your side unless you told me too. **

_Never._

Jasper released his hold on me, and I gained confidence in my voice. "How does my ability to reading prophecies affect the person? They cannot see it themselves." Scrimgeour stayed quiet. "I guess the only option is to tell them." Scrimgeour smiled and turned to face Jasper.

"Jasper, son you have abilities similar to your sister's. However yours has the opposite effect. Firstly, you cannot break a barrier of shielding, you are an empath; you can feel the emotions around you as well as manipulate them. It is an ability that you will have to get use too. I have faith in you though, my boy. Jasper, you have the power to reveal scents, and put out the fire that Isabella created. Nothing other than your ability will be able to extinguish the fire. Through the power of touch, as I mentioned before, you and Isabella are able to talk to each other, privately. However, this is the way you can share the prophecies. Isabella, would be able to send you a prophecy, and you have the power to destroy it. This power doesn't just destroy the prophecy but changes it to your desire. You are in control of that, but without the prophecy from Isabella you cannot change it."

I turned to face Jazz, and was met by a shocked face. It was a funny sight to see. His mouth was wide open as well as his eyes. I let out a small giggle which effectively woke Jasper out of his trance and bought him back to reality. To be able to gain control of our magical and vampire abilities, we had a lot of work to do. It wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Hey guys, so here's the new chapter a New Life. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated.

You guys may be slightly confused by the bold and italic fontings so here's just a some up. Throughout the story you will see these formattings to ceratin parts of the story. This is because its Jasper and Bella's commmunication ability.

**The bold formatting represents Bella**

_The italic formatting represents Jasper_

Hope thats cleared it up for you all.

Thanks,

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	4. Hogwarts Life

Hogwarts Life

After Rufus, told us of our abilities, Professor McGonagall told us to follow her to our chambers. We were led through a small passage, where were met by a large painting. The painting looked at us both, and asked for a password. "Sevelus Portce" McGonagall said and the painting opened revealing a large open spaced area. We walked in and the painting closed behind us.

"This is your room; 'Sevelus Portce' is the password you must use to enter the chambers. The chamber is specifically on the other side of the school, to stop students from asking questions on the reason for you to be up throughout the night and not look sleepy. Only Hermione, Ronald and Harry will know the truth, aside the teachers. Thos two doors over there are you private rooms; you have access to basic amenities in your rooms. To your left these doors will give you access to the forbidden forest. Students are not allowed to enter the forest without supervision, but we are allowing you too for hunting purposes, pray do tell you do not drink human blood. But by the colour of your eyes it is obvious you don't. Please refrain from hunting until it is dark, otherwise you will arise suspicion from other students, however if you must hunt then do so discreetly please. Those trunks over there have all belongings inside. The ministry has provided you with these, knowing full too well that your home in the muggle world have been destroyed. The muggle world is the place opposite to ours. You were raised in a muggle world by your father, but you have now entered the wizarding world. The way you entered the wizarding world and not the muggle world, is because when you step foot in the country your magical side was foreseen and changed everything into a place where only witches and wizards can see. The muggle born who enter this school only know of this school and attend the school like Hermione if they have exceptional understanding to the world around them. They have to be specifically chosen, but as the parents they must not utter a word to fellow peers or even families, even if it is the child's blood related sibling. This is exactly what happened to Harry's mother. She was a muggle born; her own sister knew nothing of magic until she bought Harry up after her sister's death. Well I shall leave you both. You should find your wand, uniform which is different to everyone else's, books, casual clothing and other school stuff. Make yourselves comfortable. This shall be your home from now on. Your timetables will be sent to you as soon as possible via your owls. Good day." With that she left via the painting and we stood in silence.

"Wow that was one speech she gave, longer than the one she gave in the office. So you ready for this Bella. I sure as hell am. Can't wait to get my hands dirty with all this magic." I let on a small smile and walked towards the trunk with our belongings inside them. I easily opened the trunk, and I dry sobbed. I missed dad. I missed my home. I missed everything about my life. I just wanted to be normal and have a happy life. I pretended to be busy to let on to Jasper that I was fine, but I heard him sigh and walk over to me. He sat down behind me and enclosed me in his arms. He just held me while more dry sobs racked through my body. After ten minutes Jasper let go of me and walked to his trunk, he opened it and gathered some of his belongings. I just stared at everything.

A light scratching could be heard against the windows on the left hand side and so I walked over to find an owl. I opened the window and the owl flew in. It dropped a piece of parchment and flew back out of the window. I opened up the parchment and saw our timetables for all our lessons.

_Jasper Whitlock Swan and Isabella Marie Swan_

_First Lesson- Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Second Lesson- Transfiguration_

_Third Lesson- Charms_

_Fourth Lesson-Apparition or Divination (it is your choice)_

_LUNCH BREAK_

_Fifth/ Sixth Lesson- Vampire ability lessons_

Jasper and I were sharing the same timetable. Nice. At least I know someone in my class. Lessons started tomorrow, and I was nowhere near ready, so I dragged my trunk into the room that Jasper had left and unpacked. After an hour, I went into Jaspers room and handed him the parchment. I sat beside him on the bed and leaned on him. After reading through the parchment he set it aside and held me tightly.

"What's wrong Bella? What's got you upset? You haven't spoken a word in ages. I feel like I'm losing you slowly. If this is about you being left alone, then think again. It will never happen, _I_ will _not_ leave you. You're my little sister, and the best one a guy could ask for. You use to be so strong, but now you look weak." I looked up to Jasper to see concern spread across his face. His eyebrows were scrunched and eyes slightly smaller as if he was staring too hard. The concern was visible in his eyes, but there was still love and adoration. "I'm sorry Jazz. Nothing feels right. I feel lost without Dad. I miss him so much. I miss all my friends; I just want my life back. I want to be a human. I want to be free. I don't want to live forever. I just want to be me. I want to be happy. We're never going to be the same Jazz, I hate knowing that. Sooner or later people are going to be able to tell that we are different. After Hogwarts what are we going to do? We'll have to move around a lot, move from place to place. I want us to have a family. One where we never have to hide. One we can be loved in. I'm scared Jasper, I don't know what to expect in our life anymore, I don't even know myself anymore. I'm different. I have powers that I never thought of having. I'm a supernatural being. You know me Jazz, I never believed in that. I just don't know what to expect from this life. I truly am scared. I feel vulnerable, the slight snarky comment could hurt me, and I know it. When will I ever be ready to face life?" With that I looked down at my hands and fiddled. I couldn't bear to look at the pain, I knew I had caused to Jasper. I was scared, yet I am the creature that people should be scared of.

"Isabella Marie Swan, never question who you are. You can be happy. I miss everyone and everything as much as you Bella. I know I look happy on the outside but I'm not. I hate seeing you in pain. I just wish I could hold you and all your emotions leave you, but I can't. You will be loved by not just me Bella, you will find someone who is going to love you, just as much you will love them. Never doubt that. Expect happiness Bella, it will come in different forms, but expect it. I will do everything in my power to make you happy and safe. I love you Bella, no matter what nothing can take you away from me. Please drown out your sorrows." During his little speech he had knelt in front of me and had raised my chin so he could look at me in the eyes. His words were true there was no denying it. I felt a small smile creep up my face and I just fell forward and hugged Jasper with all my might. He returned my hug with the exact same energy. I felt reassured about my life. Jasper always knew how to make me feel better.

_6 months later_

Jasper and I developed greater understanding of our powers. We mastered the arts of magic, from year 1 up to year 7 within 6 months and control some of our powers. Defence Against the Dark Arts was fun, yet challenging. We learnt spells that would help us fight against the different witches and wizards or supernatural beings in times of great fear. We learnt plenty from Professor McGonagall too, she taught us everything she knew about transfiguration, and she even kept us behind during some lessons to teach us stuff that she never taught anyone else. Charms was a blast, we learnt how to make a person into a proper scapegoat or help relieve them of their weaknesses. Divination was great use to me. I was able to learn a lot such as reading from herbs. Minister Scrimgeour was adamant that I took the subject for my ability to see prophecies and so I went ahead and took the subject, however Jasper didn't. He mastered that art of Apparition, as he knew far too well that he didn't need to know about superstitious ideas. I did take Apparition as an extra subject. It was something I found useful and would be of great help in the future to get out of situations I don't want to be in. During lunch break we would meet in the library and just talk. We would catch up on homework sometimes or teach each other new things.

Our favourite class however was Vampire ability lessons. We could work on our powers and master the techniques. We were able to point out weaknesses in both our powers and gain control over them. I mastered my mental shielding and erasing scents from around me. I mastered the fire technique and was able to successfully make a varied size fire, whilst Jasper was able to control it or put it out. Jasper learnt how to control and manipulate emotions and reveal scents. The only thing we never tried was the destruction and changing of a prophecy, I was able to view them but we never tried to alter them. Rufus gave Jasper an idea of how it should be done. It was so easy to grasp.

It was the weekend and Jasper and I were relaxing. Our doors were open to allow the fresh air to come in, when an owl came in, and dropped a piece of parchment on Jasper's lap and flew away. Jasper carefully opened the parchment to reveal a message.

_Isabella and Jasper,_

_I enclose details into changing prophecies; unfortunately I must leave and resume my place as minister of magic. I have taught you everything you need to know about being vampires and how to control your abilities minus this part here. Jasper this will take you many years to master, but I have the faith in you._

_Here are the rules you must follow and remember:_

_Firstly the prophecy should be sent to you via a mental image. Once captured, focus on an inanimate, blank object and try to project the image.(you can practice up to here if you wish)_

_Once projected, the prophecy will become a live image that only you and Isabella can see._

_By selecting and emotion that certain part in the person's prophecy will be destroyed and in place a second emotion that you emit will replace the last. However you can also use your thoughts. Think of it as a timeline, you can select a scene and choose what you wish to do with it. _

_Be careful, make sure that whatever you destroy and emit are your final choices they cannot be altered. _

_In addition, to the use of the prophecy power. I bring news. Your father's brother is alive. We found him here in the Ministry. We questioned his reasoning's to be here in the Ministry and it was that he had been pushed, by your aunt. His name is Sirius Black. Your father decided not to take the Black name for personal reasons. Sirius will be travelling to the school, in a few days and you will be able to finally meet him. However you must tell Harry. Harry must know that his godfather is very much alive and that he is travelling to the school shortly. He is all Harry has left in reminder of his father. _

_Good Luck and Thank you_

_Minister Rufus Scrimgeour_

_P.S. Please burn this message we don't need people to know of your powers. _

I was shocked; daddy had a brother that he never spoke of. We did have a family after all. However what confused us was that Harry knew him better than we did. Our Uncle was Harry's godfather. It was enlightening to know.

We rushed out of our chambers, clad in our uniform for some strange reason, to find Harry. Our robe was black like everybody else but our badge showed no recognition of which house we resided in, only that we were students of Hogwarts. We found Harry in a corner with Ginny Weasley, and it seemed to be _very_ private. We stood behind Ginny, and waited till he noticed us. After a few minutes, Jasper cleared his throat scaring both Ginny and Harry and we laughed. Total confusion was seen on Harry's face.

"Harry we must speak to you alone. We have some important news we wish to share with you." With that Ginny walked off giving us all a small wave. "Sirius is still very much alive. We received notification that he was from the minister, and he will be arriving shortly. We must pre warn you though however, he's our uncle. One we never knew about. We know that he dies apparently, but he was found alive. Who tried to kill him Harry? Please tell us, I beg you." Harry stood there shocked. You could tell he didn't know what to say.

_He looks so frightened Bella. He's shocked that Sirius is still alive. He's confused too._

**Calm him down Jazz. We need to know the answers to my question.**

_Alright Bells._

Jasper sent waves of calm to Harry and stood there patiently next to me. "Bellatrix Lestrange. She's a death eater working for Voldemort. She's also Sirius's cousin. You're related to the Malfoy's of Slytherin house. I saw him die with my own eyes, how could he have survived." He was slowly drifting back into shock. Our Aunt tried to kill her family. Vengeance was at hand, I was seething, but Jasper calmed me down. "Thank you Harry. We'll leave you to go about doing what you were doing." With that Jasper and I walked away.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter, made especially for you all. This capter is still ongoing so wait for it. I hope it was good enoigh for all of you. Is there a good tension build up? Let me know via reviews.

Thanks

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	5. The end of our time at Hogwarts

So here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took long to upload but I was in the midst of exams, and had to concentrate on those.

* * *

The end of our time at Hogwarts.

Two days after receiving the letter, an unfamiliar scent wafted round through the school. Jasper and I fled to the main entrance of the school to find a thin man, who looked liked he hadn't shaved in years. As we made our way over, Harry came running down the steps. "Sirius you're here. You're actually alive. God, I thought you were dead. Why didn't you contact me?" Sirius just left off a small cackle and turned to face us. "Harry, son, Bellatrix aimed the 'Killing Curse' at me but it missed; instead I fell but never managed to get back up again. I was badly injured. The ministry found me thereafter, and I was told of my niece and nephew. My brother died, but his children were still alive, but their vampires." When he said that he saw us. "Well, who are these peeping toms 'ey? Harry do you know them." Harry turned and looked at us and nodded.

"Uncle Sirius. You look just like dad. How comes he never told us about you? Why did we only find out now, 17 years onwards?" Jasper was quiet; he didn't know what to expect I could tell, I looked back around and saw Uncle Sirius making his way to us. "How did you both survive? Charlie was killed by vampires. Unless… you were changed. It's quite obvious you have. You have your own beauty about you. Charlie never told you about our family because he was ashamed. Not of me, we always kept in touch till I was put in Azkaban, oh those dreadful days. If it weren't for Harry I would be dead too. That's why you only found out now. Our family are followers of Voldemort. Charlie was never fond and left to live in the muggle world, where he married your mother. I've always known about you both. Bellatrix was jealous though. She couldn't stand knowing that he didn't join them. She always hated me anyway. The Malfoy's, I'm sure you've heard of them are our family too. Draco is your cousin. He's a snide child. Death Eater too now. You both have the power to kill them. That part of the family, are working closely with 3 vampires. Victoria, James and Laurent, heard of them? I'm sure you have. They were the ones that changed you. You need to fight them and kill them, before they involve them in your royal family, the Volturi. Kill that trio, and you'll survive through life. Let's talk somewhere private later on, hey. I know we have a lot to catch up on. Firstly however I have to go visit some other people. Harry, you coming?" Harry nodded and walked away alongside Sirius.

"Why do I get the feeling he doesn't like us that much? That he doesn't really want to be involved with us Jazz? He never once mentioned our names. I guess the family option is out of the door. But Draco, Draco is our cousin; I hate that boy so much that it's unbelievable. Sirius doesn't trust us. He thinks we'll join Voldemort. I wouldn't dare. Not when that trio is working with them. We have to find them and kill them Jazz. We have no more options open." It was torture for Jasper to hear that, but the emotions, he could feel every single one of them. "It's true Bella, he doesn't trust us. He doesn't seem too fond of us. I won't change his emotions though, they are of his own. If that is how he treats his brother's children, then we have no other option but to cut him out of our lives. We need to move on. You're right though Bella, we need to find those vampires and kill them. However, we need that information from him, it's the only way we will have chance to escape and have a life. The fact lies on how he knows. We can't trust him Bella, as much as we know Harry does, we can't. I do agree about how Draco is related to us. I can't stand that boy. He's a nuisance." We turned around to make our way to our chambers, but there stood Draco Malfoy. God I hated him. He was always trying to ask me out on dates, talk about incest.

"Isabella, Jasper. How grand to see you out here. I guess Sirius told you some things. Didn't like him, never joined us on the other side with Voldemort. So, it is my job to get you to join us, you were both changed for a purpose, but those stupid vampires were dumb enough to let you go. No one knows of your powers though. Shame, but I will find out. So how about it, join us?" Malfoy stood there trying to look scary, but in all the while he was funny to look at when trying to be intimidating. I let out a small giggle not audible enough for Draco or his minions to hear, but enough to capture Jasper's attention. My soft giggle turned into a hard laugh. "He… thinks… he is… scary. That… is so… funny and … ridiculous." Jasper looked at me in amusement and soon joined me in my laughter. We both walked away, without answering Malfoy's question back to our chambers.

What we didn't expect to see was Sirius, Harry and Professor McGonagall waiting for us there. We stood in front of them, and waited for someone to speak. "Isabella, Jasper. I would formally like to introduce you to Sirius Black, your father's brother. I will leave you be, Sirius tells me you have plenty to discuss. Come along Harry." McGonagall turned to leave and left without another word. Sirius hesitantly approached us and stuck his hand out to shake Jasper's hand, but Jasper just moved away. He displayed a small smile and walked back to sit down.

"Well, before when we met I told you the basics. I guess I should tell you more about our family. Charlie wasn't exactly the favourite child, he was never really favoured, and it was always about Phineas when he was born. After my eighth birthday, he told me that he was running away. He was 14 at the time, and I didn't believe he was actually going to go. Two nights after he told me he was leaving he left, but left me a note. He told me to keep in touch with him and that he would do the same, and so we always talked. When our parents found out that their eldest son had left, they took no notice. For some apparent reason, they didn't like him; it was then that I understood why he had to leave. We kept in touch, up to the time when Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort. I was sent to Azkaban and I never spoke to him again. When I was released I found a message. A message containing information about you both. He told me to keep an eye out for you both and meet you if possible. However I couldn't, and for that I am sorry. I am acting hesitant with you, because of that fact that you are vampire, but also because you were changed for a reason. I told you slight details about how you were changed for a purpose and intent. When I found this information I was shocked to say the least. Your aunt's were never fond of your father either and didn't care about what happened to him. No one knew of you both, it was how I wished it to be, I didn't want you both to be damned with having to live this life. However Bellatrix found my letter somehow and found out about you both. It's the only reason she tried to kill me, I hid information from the family. So I hid, when the ministry found me alive. Lucius knew about me being alive and told Draco. Draco is a ploy in this story to get you to join Voldemort. Of course it is your own choice, you don't have to. Those vampires that changed you. By any chance do you know their names? If so, leave here and find them. Get rid of them. If you manage to fight Voldemort and his 'army' get rid of them all. But the only way to ensure that you will live is to get those vampires and kill them. I wasn't lying when I said they will get the Volturi involved. You need to get rid of them as soon as possible. They will set up a story I know for sure. But I must leave you both, you may not sleep but I sure as hell do and intend to get a good night's one too." He chuckled to himself and left, not before giving us a humble goodbye.

Now that the air was cleared and the reasons behind all of this, my anger towards Sirius was now abolished but replaced by sympathy. However, I never dared to realise what daddy's life was like before us. He never spoke to us about our grandparents, and it was because he had nothing _to _say about them. He was ashamed of his family minus his younger brother.

It all locked into place. Sirius by far, was a respectable man. He gave us reasons enough to flee and to kill those whose intentions in harming and torturing us. "Jasper, we have to leave. This isn't our place anymore. I'm sure our place at Hogwarts won't be taken away; it's the only place where we know we are safe. We have to find those vampires and kill them before our life becomes more difficult. We have to leave everything from here behind. We have to leave tonight, without anyone knowing. I'll erase our scents and get us out of here. We have to do this." Jasper had a contemplating look across his face. He was worried, that much I could tell.

"Let's go."

* * *

Well, how did you find it?

Review please =)

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	6. The Search

Sorry for the late post! I have to do alot of revision..... ENJOY!

* * *

The Search

It has been 7 months since we left Hogwarts, and things weren't looking so great. Those nomads were so difficult to track. It was then whilst I was running that I bumped into Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school with the rest? Are you all in danger?" I looked frantically at them, and Jasper came over. "We're looking for the Horcruxes that would kill Voldemort once and for all. Could you help us in any way at all?" I hesitated, what else could I do.

_Search Harry's prophecy. Find out where they all are and then tell them. The quicker you tell them, the sooner w can get out of here. _

As soon as Jasper finished his little speech, I looked into Harry's prophecy. The amount of torment he received through his life, Uncle Sirius's 'death', and the way his aunt and uncle treated him, shocked me. I stood in the same position with a look of horror etched across my face. Jasper waved his arms in front of my face to get my attention, and that is when I came back to the present. I wallowed unnecessarily and looked at Harry.

"The Hocruxes are located in easy to find places. The Hufflepuff cup can be found in the Gringotts Bank, the Locket can be found in the Ministry of Magic, The diadem can be found in the Room of Requirements- let it be one the last you destroy. Two of the Horcruxes have already been destroyed though, however there are two left. I will not tell you these, they are too daunting. You must tell me when the fight breaks out, but do not send Hedwig. Make some sort of ruckus and we will be able to tell the fight is to break out. Harry, you will be kidnapped by _Lestrange_, she's mine during the fight as well the other family members, we'll sort them out. Now hurry, we will stay close by before you start the ruckus and I shall tell you about the final two Horcruxes. Good Luck to the three of you. I cannot help you anymore than I already have." With that both Jasper and I fled from the area, and carried on with our search.

It's been two weeks, and we hadn't found anything still, so we moved to Forks again. We used our magic to disguise ourselves with a new alias, and went back to our old home. Police still surrounded our home, and so we went forward and asked what was going on. We went to a policeman who had noticed our presence and made our way forward. "Excuse us Sir, but what happened here? The whole place has been burnt." Although we knew what happened, we still feigned a shocked appearance. "Jasper and Isabella Swan, were murdered here in their home, almost one year and two months ago. Their father was the police chief here, and was murdered to alongside the deputy. They were all well known in the town, and so to keep their memories alive, guards have been positioned around the home to protect the livelihood. The whole town though it appropriate. They will be missed greatly, may their souls rest in peace," his smile was slightly off, the tragedy of our death hit the whole town.

_**Jasper maybe we could portray ourselves as overseas family members. Please? **_

_It wouldn't hurt to I guess. _

So that's what we did. "Oh, Alex. Please not them. After mum and dad died, they told us we could come here. No, we can't lose them, not them." I looked at Jasper, and he stared at me. He raised his hands and cupped my face; he brought me closer to him and just held me. "It's okay Michi, we'll get through this, and we're stronger than this." I hugged him with all my might and looked at the baffled policeman. "We never knew, you were both meant to come live here. You can't live on your own." He was confused, but who could blame him. Jasper stepped forward and looked at the policeman. "It's okay. I'm 18 anyway; I am legal am I not to look after my sister myself? I'm Alexander Smith, and this is my sister Michelle Anne Smith. We're Charlie's cousins kids." He displayed a small smile, and carried on. "We're going to leave here after paying our respects to our family. Thank you for telling us what happened to them" And we left, never to look back again. Maybe in a few years when we were certain people wouldn't recognise us. We headed to the forest and changed to our normal selves and carried walking through where I uncovered a scent. I told Jasper to reveal the scent and it distinctively smelt like James and Victoria, two of our captives. We chased after the smell, but soon clouds formed above us and a heavy load of rainfall fell, dispersing then erasing the trail of scents.

After a few hours the rain ceased, and we picked up two strong scents that we never came across, only to find two humans walking up to a large white mansion like house that we never knew was here in Forks. We stood outside, when a young looking male who couldn't be more than 30 stepped out of a sleek Mercedes, with grace and elegance that we could have thought was a vampire if it weren't for the beating heart. We tried to move away from his sight range, but were caught. He cautiously walked to us and I started wailing. I was frightened. Jasper pulled me close to me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. The man became startled and retreated in his steps slightly before talking to us. "Who are you both and how long have you been here? Where's your home? I'm Carlisle, I'm a doctor, I can help you if you have any injuries, please come inside." Carlisle cautiously spoke to us. Looking at each other we both stood, and nodded to Carlisle and followed him in to his home. I turned to Jasper and saw his eyes became pitch black. It was too dangerous. I spoke a small spell without my wand and masked his eyes to help uncover our true nature.

We stood in the porch of their elegant home, where we met a young woman with long flowing hair and beautiful features, she went up to Carlisle and gave him a kiss, and then noticed us. "Dear, I saw these two outside, they look pretty scared and unsettled, and so I brought them in here, I hope you don't mind." She looked at us and a small sincere smile stretched across her face. She ushered us in to her home, and asked if we were hungry. We replied with a curt shake of the head, and looked around their large spacious living room. The walls were painted an off white colour, and the furniture reminded me of the school. A big hole crept up in my heart. I missed the school. It was the only place we could call home.

A small pixie light girl ran down the stairs at an inhumane pace, and gasped when she saw us. She looked up and down my body, and I conscientiously l looked down to find my tattered clothing. Alice's eyes flicked then, and her eyes held onto Jasper's face. She just stared. I searched her future and was shocked.

_**Jasper, she will become a vampire. She will be your mate. **_

_She can't be Bells. She's human; I will not ruin her life. I can feel the emotions Bella, she is already infatuated. I know she's my mate, Bella. I can feel the love. They have a strong bond. The whole family. Bells, we have to leave. We can't dwell ourselves into their lives. We are all different people, we are risking their lives. We need to move away. _

I looked at Jasper, and nodded my head. "If you don't mind me asking but why were you both outside? There must be a reason, but you do not have to tell us if you wish not to." Carlisle said cautiously. "We ran away from our home in England and somehow ended up here along the way. We were passing by and saw your home. It's like our own at home, but smaller. We are both twins so we left together, we have a strong bond, and we do everything together." Jasper was cautious too with his words that he chose, he deflected the use of our names.

All of a sudden a loud bang could be heard followed by large feet walking down the stairs with two lighter feet coming down. I searched into the prophecies, and shook.

_**Jasper, they will all become vampires. We will have no reign over this. It's all set is stone. **_

_We have to leave no Bella._

_**No. We can't Jasper.**_

_We must Bella. Give me the prophecies, let me destroy them. This cannot happen Bella. I will not endanger their lives. Their emotions are too much Bella. They already care for us like no other. It's too dangerous. _

Jasper broke our connection and stood to leave. He picked me up and we made our move but were stopped. Alice ran to us, and grabbed both our hands. All three of us froze. A human was touching us, it was weird. Our hands were cold and Alice noticed, but didn't say anything but let go of our hands. We turned to face them all with unimpressionable faces. Alice gave us puppy eyes, and both Carlisle and his wife looked at us with pleading eyes. We reluctantly agreed, and Alice ran up the stairs yet again. She came back down in a hurry and told us that we could take a bath and change into some new clothes.

The bath was refreshing and relaxing. It felt good, to know we were clean. I stepped out and cleaned myself up and headed back downstairs to find Jasper standing there, looking at Alice with love in his eyes.

_**Admit it Jazz. You love her too. We can't do this, you especially. I may have no ties, but you do. I could leave once they turn. **_

_Isabella Marie Swan. If you dare leave me, even if they do change, what will I do with myself? I do love her Bella. But I love you too; my allegiance lies with you Bella. You're what tie me down here to Earth. I would kill myself to rid of myself from this world, if you were dead. If you left, my heart will break. Not even my love for Alice could heal me, you're my blood sister Bells, don't you ever dare say that again. I wouldn't be able to take it. Besides you'll find someone Bella. Ever thought of looking into your future Bella. Find where your mate is. _Jasper looked into my eyes intently before turning his head. His shoulders slumped, but tensed.

"I'm not as important as you Jazz," I whispered softly so only he could hear. Jasper instantly stood up and stared me down. He knelt in front of me and leaned his head against mine, and just stared into my eyes. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply and re opened his eyes. He stared intently, and said "Don't every say that again, you are always going to be important, don't let anyone tell you otherwise sis. I love you. And that's how it will always be, you deserve to be loved to. We may not have any parents anymore, but we have each other. That's more than enough for me. Through all this I will still tell you that you're important. What I said before you spoke utter nonsense. I meant it. If you think about leaving me, then I'd rather be dead. You're the only one who knew me apart from Dad. You know it too. It's all the same with me for you. Never say what you did again. Please. Ever." He kissed my forehead and sat back down again, only to find everyone in the family staring at us. It felt like my dead heart was thumping in my body, it felt like a rush of blood had made its way to my face, but that wasn't what really happened. I hung my head in shame and Jasper just wrapped an arm around me and hugged me close to him.

"You lied before. Where's your dad, really? You didn't run away." Alice was firing questions at us. Most of the story was true. "Most of its true though. We can't tell you. It's personal. We can't trust you. We don't know you all too well." I looked around at the family and I held a gaze towards them for a second before looking down. "Forget about that, it's not our story to pry. Let me introduce you to my family. This woman beside me is Esme, my wife, then Alice, the small one, Rosalie, Emmet whom is holding her hand and then finally Edward." We followed Carlisle's gesture and responded to each of them with a small smile.

"I'm Michelle Anne, and this is my twin Alexander. Our father passed away and we don't know our mother, because she left us when we were two years old. I think we should retire for the night its getting late and we're tired." Carlisle nodded and told us that I could sleep in Alice's room and Jasper could sleep in Edward's, but we disagreed. "It's best if we have the same room, Michi has trouble sleeping at night and gets nightmares if I'm not with her. We would feel better if we were around each other." Carlisle nodded curtly and placed us in a room next to Alice's.

* * *

REVIEW... please? =)

-x-TwlightPotteR-x-


	7. Descisions

Sorry this took long, m exams are starting soon. This is the final update until after June.

* * *

Decisions

We went up to our room that Alice showed us, and sat on the bed. "Bells, please give me those prophecies. Let me destroy them, we don't have to do this to them. They can live happily." Jasper was overly concerned, but this was our only chance to be happy. "No Jasper, this is about our happiness. Daddy wouldn't us to do this. Besides I'm sure our vampire _friends _know about them now. I have a few things to say about the family, but first hear me about something else. We will meet a coven of 'vegetarian' vampires. One of whom can identify abilities, he is called Eleazar. The family may come across as deceitful later on, but only because they had no choice but too. There is also a large 'royal' coven of vampires called Volturi. They make laws for our world, about not telling or showing humans. Jazz, we are going to end up telling this family, and then protecting them completely with our own lives. We are also more powerful than any vampire, due to our abilities as a witch and wizard. One day we will reign over vampires. However, this isn't entirely good as it seems. We will not be the ones changing the Cullen's, but the Volturi, they will try to drink all their blood, but we manage to save them. They will be too far gone and change. They will be happy in essence." I finished my little story that I was able to think about whilst I was bathing.

"Bella that gives us an even better reason to leave here, and move out. They won't have to live this life." Jasper was failing to convince me, and it was too late anyway. "No Jasper, we're too late. I got all of this information way too late. We can't change any of it. It's inevitable. It was like all of this was supposed to happen. As if, we were supposed to turn into vampires. To lead the biggest fight in the world of the supernatural. Even Rufus can't help us. He missed out an ability of mine, which is similar to Eleazar's. I too can identify a person's gift, now that I am a vampire. Carlisle Cullen is to be a compassionate man. Esme Cullen is to be a loving woman, much like a mother that she is. Both of them together can fill the missing void of parental love. Edward Cullen is to be a mind reader, but my ability as a mind shield, I can easily block him ….. Oops, I forgot to tell you about that. I am trained into Occulmency and Legilimency. Snape taught me. Alice Cullen will become a seer, seeing people's futures through decisions, but can be blocked by me easily. Emmet Cullen will be a strong fighter and Rosalie Cullen will be a passionate person to some extent, but also very protective of those she cares about the most … The only thing we can do now is too get them to trust us."

Jasper stood tall as soon as I finished, and held in his head in his hands facing the window. He peered up a glance through the window, and beckoned me over. I ran over to Jasper and peered over.

EPOV

I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was beautiful, every time I thought of her something new amazed me. Her eyes were an exquisite golden colour, which is unusual. Her pale skin, contrasted elegantly with her long flowing mahogany hair. Her beauty challenges Rosalie's. All I know is I'm falling in love with someone so beautiful.

APOV (Alice)

Alexander. It was a lie, that wasn't his real name. Whatever it is though he is too beautiful to not forgive. His blonde hair, unusual golden eyes, his pale skin made him beautiful. He looked so caring and protective of his sister. I felt jealous at first, but it subsided. All I know is I'm falling in love with someone so beautiful.

BPOV

I could see small shadows in the forest line, three people stood out. I leant closer and opened the enormous window and a smell hit us. It was them, but one was missing. Jasper grabbed my hand and we both jumped from the window. We stood in a defensive crouch and growled. The man with dirty blonde hair copied us and the red headed woman stood there and glared. Jasper slowly crept in front of me and stood there protecting me. I felt like smiling at his protectiveness, but I just walked around him and stood straight.

We stood for what felt like hours, no one daring to make the first move, until an audible gasp could be heard. Within a flash, the two nomads stood left, and the entire Cullen family stood outside wondering what was going on. We turned around avoiding eyes, and looked at our feet, hands clasped together.

CPOV (Carlisle)

Alice woke us up at 3 am, and told us to go to the front yard. By the time we reached downstairs the whole family were downstairs, and we walked outside. There stood the twins looking at the floor in shame. What did they do wrong? For now, our questions could wait, it was late and I wanted to sleep. I had the day off from work tomorrow so we'll find out everything tomorrow morning. "We need to talk in the morning, the whole family. You need to tell us the entire truth." With that I just walked upstairs.

BPOV

I looked at Jasper and followed the family in. We walked upstairs and were about to enter the room only to leave again, when we saw Alice stood by our door. "Don't leave. Just tell us the truth, it's all we ask. We won't tell anyone your secrets, if that's what you wish." We solemnly nodded our acknowledgment and sat on the bed.

"I haven't finished what I was going to say. The Volturi are going to join the Dark side. We have to do all we can to protect Hogwarts students. They cannot be hurt especially Harry. Harry however has to die by the hands of Voldemort, he is the final horcrux. No one can stop him, not even Ginny. Even though Voldemort will die, the death eaters will try to avenge his death. Our family will turn against us, and Sirius will die. There is no good within our family. Whatever we do though we _must _protect Tonks. She is our family. She will survive. They will go to the Volturi, by which they will have a reason to get rid of us. Because we told humans. The rest you know about the changes. Carlisle will become their coven leader, and we will take final reign over vampires. We will be good; people won't be scared of us. We will bring around the new lifestyle." I turned to look at Jasper, and he looked so sad yet relieved. "I wanted her to stay human; I'm in love with her Bells. I don't want her to be hurt, but if good comes out of this then so be it. I won't change the future. However, we need to prepare for the biggest battles of our lives." With that he stood up and walked to the window.

It was around 8:00am when we heard everyone waking up. We stayed in our room till 9:00 and went downstairs. Alice walked over and told us to come to the dining room. So we walked over and stood by the table. "Would you like to explain what happened this morning?" Carlisle asked inquisitively. "We're not humans; we use to be nearly a year ago, but were changed into vampires. We 'died' in the fire here in Forks, our father was killed. We didn't lie when we said we don't know our mother, she left us and doesn't exist. My real name is Jasper Whitlock Swan, and this is Isabella Marie Swan. We're twins, and have a very close bond; we're protective of each other.

We were outside because of the vampires that changed us in order to kill our friends, but we didn't. We fled before they could get to us and moved to England where we attended a magic school. Our father was a wizard. We are what they call half bloods, our mother was pure human. Our family descends from pure magic blood, but we don't like them minus a few. The vampires didn't succeed, and are trying to capture us, but are failing. We ourselves are trying to kill them before things get out of hand. None of this information we have spoken of should be told to humans like yourselves otherwise you are burdened to death as well as us. But we told you out of no other choices.

Bella can see prophecies and has seen the family as vampires. You will be changed into vampires through war, but not by us. You are used as an intention of blood drinking by our leaders called the Volturi. We are able to save you, but you will change. We cannot change what will happen. It's too set in stone. I don't want this for any of you, but this is something we cannot change.

We will then become leaders of the vampire race, controlling vampires around the world making sure they keep to certain laws. Carlisle you will become the leader of your coven, well family. You will still live here, whilst me and Bella will move to Italy to take our reign," Jasper said.

Everyone was silent, and I stood next to Jasper. I looked around the family, and the females all had tears. Rosalie then looked up. "You're saying we won't have our chance to be human. I want to be able to have children. Can't you get rid of the … whatever it is, and stop the change. Is there no way to change any of this?" Rosalie was getting angry and Emmet placed his hand on her shoulder and held her close; she instantly calmed down. "No" I whispered softly but loud enough for her to hear. I knew it was a lie, but I didn't want to say the truth. "The venom will sweep through your body to far, we won't be able to do anything, but watch you change for three whole days. We could change your prophecies, but it will destroy the entire family. It is unreliable; we have never used the power before. As soon as we know that your thirsts are easily in order then we will leave you to do what you wish, and we will leave." Jasper looked at me incredulously.

_Bella, you shouldn't have said that. I can feel anger from Alice and Edward. They're our mates, we can't leave them. I can't leave Alice, Bella. It's too hard now._

**I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't think. I'm going to leave though. Someone has to place order. You'll end up staying with the family. It's how I saw it. You'll live with the Cullen's, whilst I live in Italy as governing body. **

_Bella! What about Edward? What about your happiness? They can all move with us. We can all live together. I am __**not **__leaving your side. I have responsibility over you Bella; I am never going to leave you. It angers me Bella; how could you think of yourself so lowly? _

**Jasper, it's no easy. As for Edward he **_**will **_**find someone. My happiness is your happiness. I don't think lowly, Jasper. It's the truth. **

_Then let me change it. Our happiness's should be equal, not unbalanced. _

_

* * *

_So....

Please Review. Ones not enough for me. Should i just stop the whole story? Please please please review! thanks -x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	8. Partings

Well... I'm sorry it took me ages to complete but I really couldn't help it. I have my GCSE's!

* * *

Partings

_RECAP: _**Jasper, it's no easy. As for Edward he **_**will **_**find someone. My happiness is your happiness. I don't think lowly, Jasper. It's the truth. **

_Then let me change it. Our happiness's should be equal, not unbalanced. _

I stared at Jasper. What else was I to do? My eyes down casted to the table but I nodded.

**When we leave we'll do it. We don't know if it will hurt them or not. **

_Okay._

I looked up then and stared into the Cullen family's eyes. Each held different emotions. Emmet was happy, but Rosalie was of sadness and misery. I felt a swarm of sympathy for her, even though she came off as quite a bitchy person. Alice and Edward held emotions of love and compassions. Carlisle was of gratitude and warmth. Esme's however was the most heartfelt, love and adoration; it was as if she thought of us as 2 lonely children that she will grow to love every day.

"Why don't you change us now then? Get it over with so these people don't harm us. That way you can get all the help you need," Emmet said, with pride and dignity. "No! It's too dangerous, and at the moment we have other issues to worry about. We don't have time. A war is intended within the magical kingdom and we have to fight. But for now we must leave. As soon as we leave an owl will send us a message, stating that we must make our way to England again." I turned around and headed for the door, with Jasper following, when suddenly somebody screamed.

"NOOO! You can't go, not now. How do we know you will come back and save us?" Alice was bouncing from anticipation. Jasper walked up to her, and held her shoulders. "Because I give you my heart. I have to return to get it back, don't I? You are my mate Alice, meaning no matter what I will always be in love with you. My dearest sister won't admit it, Edward, but she loves you too. Mates again. She is just so damn stubborn for my liking." And with that Jasper stood by me again. I raised my hand and swatted him around the head; and with a loud clap, Jasper screeched at the pain. "OOOWW! Bella that hurt." I just smirked.

Whilst we were arguing an owl I recognised as McGonagall's flew to us and dropped a parchment. I picked the parchment up while the owl sat on Jaspers shoulder. I opened the parchment already knowing what to expect.

_Dearest Jasper and Isabella._

_I am sorry to inform you that He- who- must- not- be- named has started a war on us. We need your help, but of course I already knew you would both agree. I must warn you- as you know you will be fighting against your own family members. They will call you traitor bloods but don't listen to them. Please come as soon as possible._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall._

I looked at Jasper and nodded my head. We turned to the family behind us and said our goodbyes. Bowing our heads we turned and left. We came across a small fringe of land and hunted. The over powering smell of bears and lions filled my nostrils as venom filled my mouth. I listened out for the animal heartbeats and crouched. I let my instincts take control and leapt at the lion. I wrapped myself around the lion's body and bit into its neck. Satisfied I stood up and discarded the remaining and sought after Jasper. He stood by a tree, hands crossed over in front of his body with one foot behind the other leaning against a tree.

"Before we go Bells, can we please sort out that prophecy? Send it to me Bella. I have an idea in mind." I nodded my head and sent the prophecy. With pure concentration, Jasper displayed the prophecy in front of us. He sifted through the whole prophecy and came across the part he wanted to destroy. He squinted his eyes and changed the scene with his thoughts. In front of me the prophecy changed from me leaving the Cullen family and Jasper behind to, the entire family leaving with us- the family from there will earn to control their blood thirst with our help, whilst Jasper and I maintain peace in the Vampire world.

Jasper soon finished and extracted his mind from the prophecy. Instantly like an elastic band the prophecy snapped back and into my mind. A small tingling feeling went on in my head and I shivered. I looked at Jasper and just stared. I looked at the scene around us and realised that were close to sea.

I walked to the shore and dove in, Jasper followed and in three days we reached the shoreline of England. A thought to myself though, never drink blood from sea animals, they weren't tasty, quite the opposite in fact. Blerk.

We got onto shore and ran to Hogwarts and within 2 hours we reached our destination. We got to the gates where we were met by Filch, disgruntled as ever. We walked up the steps and into Hogwarts where we came face to face with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall. "You missed some of it. He's asked for Harry but we're not letting him go. What is going to happen, what can you see?" Hermione said worriedly.

I closed my eyes, and took unnecessary breaths as I was sucked into the prophecy vision. I unconsciously reached for Jaspers hand and he too viewed the prophecy.

**Harry doesn't go out to Voldemort, instead students leave and those of age stay behind to fight and defend the school. The entire Slytherin house leave and Malfoy runs off into the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort warns and Death Eaters swarm in, lead by James, Victoria and Laurent. Jasper and I run after the trio, but they get away. We return again to find Fred Weasley dead. We kill Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Fenrir Greyback. Find Harry, standing next to Ginny. Tell him he must sacrifice himself and get killed by Voldemort. Ginny retorts and argues, McGonagall and Scrimgeour retaliate and she backs off. Voldemort runs out, and aims the Killing Curse at Harry instantly. Harry falls, but Voldemort's soul is pieced together. Neville runs for Nagini and slices the head off, and Voldemort is in more pain, as his soul is now one piece. Harry stands up and aims the Killing Curse at Voldemort and kills him. Everyone rejoices, and Jasper and I return back to Forks. **

I opened my eyes and looked at Harry. "The students of age will fight. Create portkeys and get rid of the students underage and Slytherins, except Malfoy. Jasper and I will come up with battle plans." And with that Jasper and I walked off.

It was 4 hours later and all the students had been evacuated. Students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stayed behind, but there were some underage wizards. There was nothing we could do, when suddenly everything went quiet.

"I WARNED YOU TO GIVE ME HARRY POTTER, BUT INSTEAD WE WILL FIGHT TILL I GET WHAT I WANT. MY DEATH EATERS ARE COMING AS WELL AS THOSE VAMPIRES FRIENDS. HAHAHA…." He thought he could scare us, but seriously it just made us want to fight more. Everyone knew the battle plan and walked into position. Behind Jasper and I was Harry, Ron, Hermione, our cousin Nymphondora Tonks and her husband Remus Lupin.

Just as I expected in front of us was James, Laurent and Victoria, and their minions. The trio broke off from their group and Jasper and I ran after them. We chased them away. Their faces held nothing but pure hatred and disgust as we thrust curse after curse at them, until they left.

We turned back to see the fight going underway. The first to notice us and approach us was our 'aunt' Bellatrix Lestrange. "Well if it isn't Isabella and Jasper. Traitors. Your father was disgusting, a pathetic excuse for a man, no wonder his parents didn't love him. Just to avenge the, I am going to kill you," Bellatrix sneered, but we remained unaffected. A Killing Curse flew at us, only to be blocked by my shield. "You can't kill a vampire like that. You're just pathetic Bellatrix. We are to avenge our father. You got him killed and tried to get us to help you. Trying to kill Uncle Sirius wasn't enough was it? Well now it's our turn. AVADA KEDVARA!" Jasper was seething, anger rolled off him like sea waves, and Bellatrix dropped dead, unconscious, never to bother us again.

We ran off again in the direction of the fight when a werewolf appeared; well shape shifter really. He attacked us from the front, but with a bite of our venom he dropped dead too. The last to compete against us was dear old Uncle Lucius. His long white blond hair flew behind him as he ran up, wand raised. I crouched down low, and stood in front of Jasper and I. As soon as Lucius was close enough I pounced on him and broke his neck. He too died, and I wasn't going to regret it.

I spotted Harry, and walked towards him. As soon as he saw me, he shot me a smile, and went back to talking to Ginny. I stood next to him then and spoke. "Harry, you need to scarify yourself. You're a Horcrux yourself and you _need _to be killed by the hands of Voldemort." Ginny looked at me with wide eyes, but Harry stood still contemplating. "I've already told Neville to kill Nagini as soon as possible, but it's the only way you can truly defeat Voldemort. I'm sorry Harry, I wish there was another way."

"No way Harry, I'm n-not letting you risk yourself like that. What if you do die and there is nothing to stop it? What will I do? I love you Harry, please don't do this?" Ginny spoke, worry lacing her concerns that she spoke of out loud. "There is no way of stopping it Ginny, he has to. He will survive, you don't understand. I know where he stands with his prophecy. If he doesn't allow Voldemort to kill him then Voldemort will carry on killing people you love. Fred is already dead, Ginny. Is that proof enough to get rid of Voldemort? Harry will 'die' but come back alive once Neville has killed the snake. Harry will end up killing Voldemort. If you love him, then let him do this. He's not just doing it for everyone here today. But for himself. For years Voldemort has ruined his life, it's about time he was able to get his own back and end this once and for all. You don't have to comply by this, but it's not your choice, it's his own to make. Voldemort got my father killed Ginny. Three vampires changed my twin and me against our will into vampires. We were supposed to fight against you, but we didn't, we stuck up for you. I don't care if you don't like this, but he does. I can see prophecies Ginny. I know what is going to happen and so does my brother. It unchangeable, no matter what. I only have my brother left, Harry has no-one. He grew up with a family that couldn't love him, whereas I've lived a life where I didn't have a mother. I lived everyday in fear that my dad wouldn't come because he was shot during duty. I am certainly ashamed of my so called family. Just back off Ginny, and leave it." I stared in her face with cold eyes. By this time Professor McGonagall and Scrimgeour came over. "Ginny dear, it's the way it should be. Don't fight it. Go be with your family. They need you more right now" Professor McGonagall was so cool and collected about this.

"I'll go, but where the hell is he?" Harry confirmed his suggestion and looked up at me. "Any minute now!" I smirked and stood off to the side with everyone else. A rustle of leaves could be heard as the whole battlefield went silent. The death eaters moved back, stopping their attacks and retreated. Students moved behind Jasper, Professor McGonagall, Scrimgeour, Harry and I. Bodies lay on the ground, some in school robes, and others in black clothing. Through the trees a snake like figure stepped out. Dressed in black robes and a sneer across his face, Voldemort stepped forward, wand raised and poised on Harry.

"Potter, you and your little cronies here will die by my hands tonight. Before I kill you though. There are 2 vampires within your side, step forward." Jasper and I were about to step forward when Scrimgeour pulled us back and stepped forward himself. "You've been mistaken Voldemort, there is only one, and that is me." He stepped back again and gave us a look. I just smiled in return; I never saw that coming at all. Harry then attentively walked forward and raised his wand. Before anything could happen, Voldemort went straight in for the kill.

"AVADA KEDVARA! This is the time, Potter say goodbye" Harry fell to the ground, but everyone stayed in position. A bright light shone as another part of Voldemort's soul combined. "NEVILLE! NOW!" Neville ran forward, worry etched across his face, and killed the snake. Voldemort shone brighter, and a small white sphere floated into Voldemort's gaping mouth and then silence and darkness keeled over. Voldemort stood up at the same time as Harry. "How? How are you not dead Potter?" I just smiled and took a few steps forward.

"You took his blood remember. You're a fool Voldemort. You can't kill him because some of his life was in you. Harry now. Kill him" Harry yet again raised his wand. "AVADA KEDVARA!" Voldemort dropped to the floor, dead. Never to haunt people's memories again. The death eaters slowly backed away and ran into the forest behind them, never looking back once.

* * *

Well thanks for reading guys....

REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!...... I still only have one review...

There's only one chapter to go really, then this story is finished, maybe! unless I carry on, instead if writing a sequel....

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	9. The Ending

So here it is... the last chapter to this story! ;)

* * *

The Ending

Voldemort was defeated. The Death Eaters backed away minus one straight into the Forbidden Forest. The one figure retreated forward, but another one followed. Making their way towards us, Jasper and I crouched defensively. With our sight, we knew who it was. We let out an audible gasp, and just wondered what they were doing.

A flash of blonde hair could be seen on both heads, as they bobbed forwards. As soon as they near I ran forward to stop them. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with them? You're traitors to them. Go back to where you belong." I was angry, and Jasper could sense it, he ran forwards and held me back, but not before letting his own snarls reach their human ears.

"Isabella, I am sorry for all that we have done. I fought along Lucius, but once I realised he was dead alongside my sister, I knew that I shouldn't defy the Black name like this. Phineas wasn't like us, and neither was Charles or Sirius. I felt so bad, I didn't want Draco to become a death eater, but he's like his father in so many ways that I couldn't stop him. But now he realises his mistakes. You're both my brother's children. Bellatrix has no right to try and kill her niece and nephew. You are both so innocent. I tried to tell Voldemort to leave you alone, but he wouldn't listen to me. I tried to. I'm so sorry; I failed as an aunt to protect my own brother's children." Tears racked through her body. Remorse and desperation rolled together in one.

_She's genuinely sorry Bells. Her pain and remorse is so strong. Draco- not too sure about. God I hate him so much. Pig headed little boy. _

**I can tell Jasper, she looks so sorry and hurt. It's like I can feel the pain. **

"Stop crying, mother. They defied our family name not the other way around. Their nothing but traitor bloods," with a look of disgust he turned around and made his way to the other death eaters. When he heard no footsteps following him, he turned around. Narcissa had stood up, and walked over to Jazz and I. "No Draco. They didn't. If you want leave then leave, but don't expect to come back to me when you're hurt or scared. I will not let you talk to my cousin's children like that. They have done nothing wrong. They knew nothing about us. They are innocent in all these antics." With that she walked behind us and walked over to McGonagall and cried, begging for forgiveness over and over again. Draco didn't know what to do, he was confused.

"Follow your heart, Draco. Choose your path. Your mother or them?" with that we walked away. Draco ran behind us, and claimed his allegiance. As soon as Draco ran over, a wave of gasps could be heard. Shock was written all over their faces, even the teachers.

_**Later that evening….**_

Everyone was celebrating the victory and in the corner with the teachers stood Narcissa. Draco was nowhere to be seen, but who was watching. No one cared. He hurt people, and couldn't really be forgiven easily.

All through the night people celebrated, but by morning the dead were mourned by teachers, students and families alike. The grief had gotten to Jasper, and we made our escape. We left Hogwarts and went home, where we were able to be who we are.

* * *

**And that's where I'm leaving it. I'm thinking of just posting a sequel as an ending to this story. I need reviews people. I don't think this story could carry on then. I've planned the next part, and really need your input. What's good and what's bad! I might not write a sequel, I really need these reviews. Looking at the outline that I've written for this story, I'm sure it would put smiles on faces, because it is pretty funny at the beginning anyway!  
**

**Thanks, **

**-x-TwilightPotteR-x-**


	10. SEQUEL

Hey Guys ….

Thought I'd let you know there is a sequel called Turmoil and Destiny. It's the next part to the story, go read and review please. READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ. It's worth it, honestly ...

Thanks,

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


End file.
